necronomiconfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Arciere Arcano
Arciere arcano L'arciere arcano, signore delle bande di guerrieri elfici, è un combattente addestrato nell'uso della magia come supplemento alla sua abilità in battaglia. Dado di vita: d8 Competenze: Armi semplici e da guerra, Armature leggere e pesanti, Scudi. Punti abilità: 4 + modificatore int. Abilità di classe: Creare armature, Creare trappole, Creare armi, Guarire, Ascoltare, Conoscenze, Muoversi silenziosamente, Osservare. Talenti selezionabili: Ambidestrismo, Combattere con due armi, Competenza nelle armi esotiche Tiri salvezza primari: Tempra, Riflessi Bonus di attacco base: +1 per livello Modifiche di Necronomicon Tutti i danni e bonus scalano fino al livello 60. I talenti Freccia infusa, Freccia della morte , Freccia infallibile e Raffica di frecce sono stati modificati e potenziati. Inoltre per le suddette abilità speciali il danno fisico dell’arco è il triplo del normale (es. arco lungo invece di essere 1d8 diventa 3d8 + i soliti bonus). Ottiene un fodero creatore magico di frecce che aumentano di potenza con il suo livello. L'Arciere Arcano prende automaticamente il critico devastante in arco lungo e corto al livello 21 Per i seguenti incantesimi l’arciere arcano conta i suoi livelli come LC con un bonus di 1 LC extra ogni 5 livelli. Liv 1 Colpo accurato Armatura magica Scudo (ottiene inoltre un bonus alla CA di +1 ogni 10 livelli da AA) Liv 2 Volto fantasma Tutt'uno con la terra Freccia acida di Melf (ottiene un bonus del 100% ai danni e alla durata) Liv 3 Freccia infuocata (ottiene un bonus ai danni del 100% e alla CD di +1 per ogni livello da AA) Liv 4 Grido di guerra Classe di Specializzazione *Cantore nero *Cavaliere Divino *Abiuratore Requisiti Per diventare arciere arcano un pg deve possedere i seguenti requisiti: *attacco base + 6 *arma focalizzata (arco corto o lungo) *tiro ravvicinato *essere elfo o mezz'elfo *essere in grado di lanciare incantesimi arcani (ossia avere dei livelli da bardo e/o stregone e/o mago ) Level progression Tip: becoming an arcane archer *Fighters, rangers, paladins, and barbarians become arcane archers to add a little magic to their combat abilities. *Conversely, wizards and sorcerers may take this prestige class to add combat capabilities to their repertoires. Immagine:Ife x2eparcher.gif Arciere arcano epico L'arciere arcano epico è in sostanza l'estensione vivente del proprio arco. Gli esseri inferiori possono soltanto rimanere stupiti di fronte alle meraviglie di cui è capace. Dado di vita: d8 Punti abilità: 4 + modificatore int. Talenti bonus: l’arciere arcano epico guadagna un talento bonus ogni quattro livelli. In altre parole, ai livelli 14, 18, 22, 26 e 30. Talenti bonus epici selezionabili: Critico devastante (arco corto o lungo), Valore epico, Riflessi epici, Robustezza epica, Arma focalizzata epica (arco corto o lungo), Grande destrezza, Incantesimi in combattimento potenziati, Critico distruttore (arco corto o lungo) Special Enchant arrow: For every two levels beyond 9th, the potency of the arrows fired by the arcane archer increases by +1. Notes *Requires Shadows of Undrentide. *Some documentation states that the ability to cast level 1 spells is required to be an arcane archer, but that is incorrect. Only a single level of any arcane class is needed. For example, bards don't get level 1 spells until their second level, but only one bard level is needed to become an arcane archer. The same applies to wizards with 10 or less intelligence and to sorcerers with 10 or less charisma. *As the arcane archer can get a score of up to 52 for their dexterity. They should have no issue getting their armor class (AC) better than that of a warrior class. When combined with Mounted combat they can also get a huge boost to dodge AC seeing as just useing maxed ranks (43) and the +21 modifier an AA will get 11 to dodge AC even on the roll of a 1.